Little Einsteins
|show = Little Einsteins |dub_identifier = Original |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |logo_caption = Official logo |channel = Disney Junior |release = Disney Junior |release_date = |channel2 = Playhouse Disney |release2 = Playhouse Disney |release2_date = |service = Netflix United States |rating = |country = USA |language = American English |seasons = 2 |episodes = 67 |recording_studio = |starring = |channel_site = |channel_title = |wikia = http://littleeinsteinspedia.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Einsteins_Wiki |wikipedia = https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Einsteins |imdb = tt0756522 |tv.com = disney-little-einsteins }}Little Einsteins is an animated TV that airs on Disney Junior. Plot Get ready to climb aboard and explore with the Little Einsteins! Leo, Annie, Quincy and June are the Little Einsteins. They zoom through the skies with their incredible ship Rocket. This preschool is full of adventures that introduce kids to nature, world cultures and the arts. Each episode has a mission and journey of discovery that incorporates a celebrated piece of classical music and a renowned work of art or world culture. The Little Einsteins use their passion and talents to work together and solve challenges. This Musical Adventure will take you out of this world! Episodes |finale1 = |episodes2 = 39|premiere2 = |finale2 = }} Channel history Little Einsteins used to air on Playhouse Disney from . It made its run till . It still aired reruns. Then on , The series aired reruns on Disney Junior (Untited States). After , the series no longer airs. Cast |actor = Jesse Schwartz |actor2 = Trenton Rogers |actor3 = Harrison Chad |audio = }} |actor = Erica Huang |audio = }} |actor = Natalia Wojcik |audio = }} |actor = Aiden Pompey |audio = }} |} International versions |version = "AA" Film Company |logo = Little Einsteins - title card (Albanian, AA Film).png |channels = Çufo }} |version = "Jess" Discographic |logo = Little Einsteins - title card (Albanian).png |channels = Çufo }} |logo = صغار_أينشتاين_-_logo_(Arabic).png |channels = Baraem Disney Channel MBC3 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel }} |logo = ChineseLTE.PNG |channels = Playhouse Disney }} RTL Kockica }} Disney Channel }} Playhouse Disney }} Disney Junior (Scandinavia) Ketnet Net5 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior Playhouse Disney }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Playhouse Disney (UK) }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = TV5 }} }} }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (French, France).png |channels = Disney Junior Playhouse Disney TF1 }} Disney Junior ORF eins Playhouse Disney Super RTL }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = ERT1 RIΚ2 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Hebrew).png |channels = הופ! }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior (India) }} }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = RÚV }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior MNCTV }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior Playhouse Disney Rai 2 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Japanese).png |channels = Disney Junior TV Tokyo }} |logo = LTEKorean.png |channels = EBS }} }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = А1 }} TV2 }} |logo = Reupload.jpg |channels = Disney Junior }} Playhouse Disney }} Disney Junior Playhouse Disney }} }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior RTP2 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Channel TVR 1 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Russian).png |channels = 2x2 Канал Disney PlusPlus K1 }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Scandinavian).png |channels = Disney Junior Playhouse Disney }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (Tamil).jpg |channels = Chutti TV }} |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior Channel 7 Channel 7 HD }} version |logo = Little Einsteins Title Card (Turkish).png |channels = Disney Channel }} version |logo = Little Einsteins Title Card (Turkish).png |channels = }} |version = voice-over |logo = Little Einsteins - logo (English).png |channels = Disney Junior }} |} References